Someone Like You
by DocMcRegals
Summary: Naomi comes to terms with Addison and Sam's relationship...inspired by Adele's "Someone Like You" One-Shot


"Someone like you"

A Sam/Naomi fanfic inspired by Adele's "Someone like you"; Naomi finally comes to terms with Addison and Sam's relationship, but not without a final goodbye and a final warning to Sam.

_I heard that you settled down…_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you…_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light…_

_Hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you two_

_Don't forget me I begged I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…_

_Nothing compares no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes, they're memories made, who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? _

"Sam, we need to talk" Naomi says as she walks into his office late one afternoon. He groans, "ugh, how much longer are you going to make us suffer Naomi? I know us keeping our relationship from you was messed up but Addison and I are a couple now and its about high time you accepted that" he tells her as he leans his head back on the leather of his desk chair. She's been at this for weeks now. This had become sort of a form of habit, her coming in daily to ridicule him about choosing to be with her best friend. "No Sam, its not about that…I was wrong okay. I was wrong to stop you from being happy after the divorce" she says softly but firmly. "Naomi I…wait what'd you say?" he asks leaning his head up from the chair. She stands in the doorway and shuffles her feet together, looking down at the ground "I said I was wrong okay…I just…I just didn't actually think you'd find love again with Addison; I mean I know I said that the next woman you married or any other woman after me would have to be extraordinary, but Addison? I've been competing with her since college; she's always been better than me at everything" she sighs "You were the one thing I did better than her, and now, now she gets to take that away from me" Naomi says crying. He gets up from his desk to approach her "Oh, Nae, she's not taking anything from you, look at me, you're the mother of my child, you were my wife and I will always love you for those things, but Addison…the way she makes me feel Nae…" he said pausing. "I get it Sam, I really do and I'm happy for you, both of you" she said quietly. "So why do you look so sad, if you're so happy Naomi?" he asks. "Because this, you being with Addison let's me know that I have to move on and find someone else" she sniffles. Sam sighs, not sure of what to say to comfort his ex wife. "I just want you to be happy, to make her happy. She's stubborn Sam, and she's pushy and she's" "A piece of work, you say this like I haven't known Addison as long as you have Naomi" he smirks. She rolls her eyes at him "I know you know Addie, but there are parts to that girl that no one's seen, there are sides and there are ways about her Sam that only a best friend knows, only things that I know" Naomi replies softly. "I won't hurt her Nae" he says. "Like you promised you wouldn't hurt me?" she smirks. "Okay that wasn't fair" he says looking at her. "I didn't mean it like that its just…I never would've thought it would be Addison ya know? I never thought the next extraordinary woman to come into your life after me would be Addie…I thought I was going to be the only extraordinary woman in your life, besides your mother" Naomi admits. "You are an extraordinary woman Naomi, but…" "She's the one?" "Yeah, she's the one…I'm sorry" "Hey, hey, hey don't be…something's just happen in life okay? Just promise you'll take care of her" "I will, I don't plan on letting her go, no matter how feisty, sassy, arrogant, god complex, selfishly spoiled she can be" he laughs. "So this is it huh, the official end of us?" she asks. "Yeah, guess it is" he replies planting a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, you…Nae, I" "Its no need Addison, I'm fine, I was just…saying goodbye is all" she tells her friend as she pats her on the back on her way out of the door. "Be good to him Addison, let him love you…every messed up part okay?" Naomi says trying not to cry. "I will, I promise you I will" Addison replies back squeezing her hand as she walks away. "Okay, what was that about?" she asks Sam as she wraps her arms around his neck. "That, was uh, Naomi giving us her blessing" he says planting a firm kiss on her lips, his eyes still locked on the spot where his ex wife stood…

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you two_

_Don't forget me I begged I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…_


End file.
